Who will you kiss?
by pinksongstress
Summary: Oh yes, the hottest question in the series itself. Who will Alto kiss? Oneshot, nonsensical, conversation between the characters of MF.


Disclaimer: I do not own Macross Frontier and it's characters.

Author's Notes: This is probably my most nonsensical fic I've ever written, and I'm entering this in a contest. *laughs* I wish I could make it better, but there is a word limit. Nonetheless, enjoy~ read and review please~

_oooOOOooo_

"Those were definitely cool moves, Alto-sempai! You made 5 kills in a row, that's a new record!" Luca's beaming face appeared on Alto's screen.

"Yeah, that last maneuver reminded me of Swan Lake in space."

Alto looked to his left and saw the sniper's devilish grin hogging his MFD "Shut your crap, Michel."

"We've got to celebrate tonight, Alto-sempai."

"Yeah, you up for a few shots at the bar?" Michel asked

"I can't. I already have plans for tonight." Alto replied.

"Seems like your Fairy got you tied down huh, Hime." Michel said with a laugh.

"Oh look, Sheryl-san is already waiting for you at the docking bay. And Ranka-chan too!" Luca announced.

"Lucky bastard…" Michel teased.

"Wh-who?" Alto eyes popped open, he zoomed in his screen and spotted the green haired girl standing beside the waving Sheryl. A low beeping sound was heard, and a small window popped in his screen. He opened the communication line and Ranka's face came in view.

"Hi Alto-kun." She greeted, a shy smile crept on her cute face.

"Hey Ranka." He greeted back. "What are you doing down there?"

"Anou~ I need to ask you something."

"Uhmm.. sure. Wait for me at the pilot's lounge."

"No, Alto. We need the answer for it now." Sheryl squeezed herself in the camera's view.

"Err… ok. What is it?"

"Who will you kiss, me or Ranka?"

"Wh-What?" he stammered.

"Who will you kiss?" Ranka repeated Sheryl's question.

"What's this talk about kissing my sister?" Ozma roared.

"Technically, she's my sister now."

"Stay out of this, Sterne." Ozma barked. "And how the hell did you get in the SMS net?"

"I'm cyborg. Hacking over the TacNet is no big deal." Brera shrugged.

"Onii-san, Brera-nii, stop arguing. I'm not a little girl anymore. I can kiss however I want."

"The hell you will. Saotome, if you ever puckered up your lips near my sister, I'll-"

"But he already did kiss me." Ranka cut him off. "While we were filming underwater for the movie, remember?" her cheeks blushing with the thought.

"That was just one kiss. I kissed Alto more than once, one on the cheek, two at the lips." Sheryl said with a nod. "…and it won't stop there." smiling provocatively.

"Sheryl!" Alto cried out. Wishing that some random Vajra would squish his beefy head like a cherry.

"How about me, Michel? When will you kiss me?" Klan's micronized face pinched herself in view.

"When you grow up, Klan." he promised with a sly grin.

The Meltrandi commander huffed and puffed her cheeks to a pout, as she protested about her micronized malfunction. She became more furious when Michel just winked at her in response.

"I wonder when I'll get my first kiss…" Luca thought out loud.

"Don't worry, Luca-kun. I'm sure your first kiss will be a magical one." A voluptuous pair of bosom showed up, making the screen even smaller before Alto's eyes.

"Gu-" Alto was cut off by a chorused "no" from the group before he could even speak a single word.

"Well Alto?" Sheryl prodded, taking center stage in the conversation once more.

"Well what?"

"Don't play dumb. I asked you a question."

"The kiss, Alto!" Ram Hoa's squeaky girly voice popped in the net.

"What the—You're listening?"

"Of course we're listening Alto. We're CIC remember? It's our job to listen in the communication lines."

"Can't you guys even spare me a bit of privacy? The next thing I need from you is to broadcast this all over Frontier."

"Mou~ Alto, no need to hide it. I know you enjoyed kissing me. I can see it in your face."

"Oh, you should've seen him playing the role Sakura hime with Yasaburo, Sheryl-san."

"Indeed. Did you know that the Saotome family's popularity rate rose up to 85% when Alto started performing? It's really a shame he left the theater and became a pilot."

Sheryl let out a gasp. "So you're saying, Alto is a _bi_?"

"A _bi_? Alto-kun is a bi?" Ranka asked.

Various kinds of laughter were heard all over the line. "I'm not a bi!" he protested. "It's just acting."

"Damn… I never knew, Alto." Michel shook his head, smiling over the notion.

"Don't worry, Alto-sempai. We'll accept you for who you are." Luca said sympathetically.

"I am not bi!"

"Then who will it be, Alto?" Sheryl prodded again.

"Me or Sheryl-san?" Ranka added.

"You know, you can always come down on me, if you can't decided, Alto~" Poor Alto was left dumbstruck after hearing the voice of the SMS helmsman of Macross Quarter, Bobby Margot.

"I won't hear any of it. Alto will kiss me."

"Kisses aren't forced, Sheryl-san. It has to come from the heart. And Alto will give me that kiss."

"No, it will be me"

"No. Me!"

Alto's head kept turning to and fro at his screen, watching Sheryl and Ranka struggle and fight over his MFD.

"Sheryl. Ranka –"

"Well, Alto-sempai?"

"Better think fast, hime."

"Saotome, you bastard, if you made my sister cry, I swear I'll have your ass-"

"ALL OF YOU STOP TALKING IN THE TACNET!"

Dead silence followed…

"Warrant officer Saotome Alto, report to my office immediately after you land." A surly Catherine Glass pinned the blue haired pilot with a menacing glare.

…

...

…

Alto wished that someone would shoot his valk now. His day couldn't get even worst. He was stuck in between two famous idols, threatened by his squad commander, laughed at by his fellow pilots, mistaken as a bisexual jock, had his now ruined social life broadcasted over Macross Quarter, and had gone through a helluva sermon spamming the TacNet.

No, his day couldn't get worst than this…

He walked back to his locker, shoved his helmet in and changed in his SMS uniform, when his phone rang for a text message. And even though he felt like shit, he just have to smile when he read the text over and over again…

_Sagittarius__, __9pm Don't be late. *chup~*_

_-END-_


End file.
